Fuse vs Infinite
Fuse vs Infinite is ZackAttackX's one hundred and eleventh DBX. Description Dust: An Elysian Tail vs Sonic the Hedgehog! The mask hides the weakness of their past selves - will the Moonblood or jackal prove their dominance? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Denham Village - Dust: An Elysian Tail. As Denham Village erupted into flames, Fuse stood among the ruins, watching as the helpless civilians perished before him. The Moonblood laughed to himself, but his pyro parade was cut short when a masked jackal descended before him. "Impressive. You just slaughtered an entire village of pathetic, sniveling creatures. What an incredible display of your potential." he said sarcastically. Fuse turned around and scowled at him. "Hmm... seems I missed one." he said, summoning a ball of fire to his palm. Infinite landed on the ground in front of him. Fuse continued. "I don't suppose you would know anything about strength." Infinite scoffed. "You dare insult my power? Very well. I will teach you the definition of pain and suffering." the jackal promised, clenching his fists. Fuse laughed again as he cast the ball of fire towards his foe. HERE WE GO! Infinite swatted the fireball away, but immediately caught a claw to the chest, which knocked him into the air. Fuse continued attacking him before he blasted the jackal down with a fiery explosion. Fuse then tossed out three more fireballs towards Infinite, who rolled away from them, making his was towards his adversary. The two proceeded to trade punches and kicks until Infinite broke through, tripping the Moonblood with a swift spinning kick to Fuse's legs, then he grabbed Fuse by the neck and tossed him behind him. Fuse landed in a heap, but stood right back up, launching a larger fireball towards Infinite's chest. Infinite flipped away, allowing the fireball to decimate the house behind him in an explosion of flames. Infinite then took to the air and began firing blasts of energy down at Fuse, who raised his arms to block them, nullifying the damage. As he did this, Infinite dropped back down to the ground and planted a stiff kick to Fuse's chest, blasting him into a burning house. As the Moonblood re-emerged, he summoned three fiery pillars around Infinite, which the jackal maneuvered away from, summoning a storm of dark purple cubes around the area, which blasted into Fuse from multiple angles. The Moonblood was forced to recoil away and rethink his strategy. "Coward." Infinite uttered, making his way towards the building, which Fuse was hoping for. As Infinite approached, Fuse re-emerged, clocking Infinite on the jaw with a rising slash from his claw. Green fireballs then rained down on the jackal before he was launched back towards the centre of the village, where he was then blasted by another pillar of fire. Infinite dropped to his knees, injured and enraged. "Pathetic." Fuse spat, charging up an uppercut for Infinite's chin. The jackal grabbed onto Fuse's arm and dragged him to the ground. "I'll show YOU who's pathetic!" he roared, pelting Fuse with several energy blasts. The Moonblood was blown away by Infinite's power, and the jackal continued attacking, putting his martial skill to work, laying down a beating on his foe. He struck Fuse with a leg drop to his chest, planting him in a crater on the floor. Fuse struggled to stand, clearly he's touched a nerve of his opponent. Infinite then drew the Phantom Ruby prototype and was about to cast an illusion, but Fuse moved quicker and tossed a green fireball into Infinite's hand, sending the prototype flying. Infinite growled as he lunged for Fuse once more, preparing to strike him in the jaw with a punch. Fuse sidestepped, then scratched the jackal across the chest with his claw, which dropped Infinite to the ground. Fuse then laughed maniacally as a collection of pyro pillars surrounded Infinite, burning him up from the inside. When the embers subsided, all that remained was Infinite's mask. DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights